FNAF BLOODY FANFIC
by NutmetalWriter
Summary: JUST READ IT! No cursing in the REVIEWS! THANKS! I LOVE HATE COMMENTS!


**Author's note: Okay, this one-shot is requested by many of my friends, who is sick and tired of non violent fanfictions about FNAF, which is now only romance and porn and what not. So, they told me, a fanfic writer, to make a extremely violent one about death. Now, here they go!**

One night at a pizzeria that no one ever go to because the place sucks…

A night guard watches as the batteries for the door slowly dropped. 69%... 68%... 67%... The sense of insanity is coming over him again. He feels like he is being watched, somewhere inside that room. He utilizes the security cameras to see who is out there, but the sense of watched is in the very room he is in. The clock tick tock to 3 AM, and the batteries dropped like crazy. Suddenly, the phone ring. "Didn't I already mute you," The night guard wonders silently. He reaches for the phone.

STAB! The night guard suddenly collapses as a purple figure stood over him. "Oh, how do I longed for the moment in which I get to kill everyone in this **STUPID GAME**!" It said as it cleans its knife clear of blood. A bear animatronic came by, wondering where is the night guard until it saw the purple man. It screeches and ran for the phone, and presses the buttons 9-1-1 as the purple man turns his attention to the bear. "Ohhh Freddy, are you gonna call the cops?" The purple man sing, "Cause I am gonna kill you!"

STAB! WHACK! STAB! SLASH!

Freddy's body lay near the door, stuck and bloody, and the Purple Man look at Freddy's head. He cleans his knife clear of blood again, marking two streaks against the wall with the blood he clears of from his knife. He threw Freddy's head onto the Stage, and a giant chicken and a giant bunny watched horrify, because of the murderer that had just kill Freddy. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The duo screeched. The sounds echoed through the stage and thru the pizzeria. The bunny turns to run, but the chicken gets tackled by the Purple Man. "So Chica, you fatass chicken, any last word besides Pizza?" Purple Man asked Chica the chicken while grinning his ghostly smile.

"Pizza?" The chicken asked in an electronic voice. "HA!" Purple Man laughed as he lunged his knife at Chica, "For a moment I thought you will said I am Chica, which is much better than Pizza!"

STAB! WHACK! SCREECH! STAB! SLASH!

Purple Man clean his knife off of the blood of his latest victim, not long after slashing a third blood streak on the wall. He laughs like a maniac as he searches for the giant bunny. He came across a giant bunny holding a guitar, acting casual, and Purple Man turn to face it. He walks away from it, for a second, the bunny may be saved, but he came back with full speed and said," Oh, Bonnie, your girly name annoys me. Don't you think I don't notice you before, that's cuz I am just giving you false hopes!" Purple Man said, and soon enough… The favorite words of the Fanfic…

STAB! WHACK! SCREECH! STAB! SLASH!

Purple Man made a blood streak across the hall, indicating his fourth victim. Only three more to go! He cleans his knife from Bonnie's blood, and he searches the Pirate Cove for Foxy. Foxy is the most intelligent of the four animatronics, that is, excluding Golden Freddy. However, Foxy underestimated the great Animatronic Killer Purple Man, and the Purple Man prepares the day before what will kill Foxy. He grabs Foxy away from the Cove, and dragged him onto a Treadmill. "I heard you are fast," Purple Man said, "Let's see do you like to go this fast!"Purple Man places Foxy's head straight on the Treadmill, and the Tread is on 100 mph settings, so…

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Foxy's blood scatter all across the room, as Purple Man tipped his knife at the blood of Foxy, scratch a bloody streak across the wall, and clean his knife. He roamed free around the pizzeria, until he reaches the boy's bathroom. He stop, and slam open the neighboring girl's bathroom. There, in one of the stalls, Golden Freddy watched in fear as the murderer approaches closer, closer… "Oh Golden Freddy," Purple Man on top of the stall, "who are you gonna call? CUZ I AM THE GHOSTBUSTER!"

STAB! Golden Freddy's ghost blood splatter all over the place. Purple Man attempts to repeat the blood streak ritual until Scott Cawthon came and yelled, "You gone too far!"

Purple Man turns to look at his creator, and smile as he stabs his creator's heart. Scott Cawthon lay there, dead, and Purple Man laughs until, poof! Purple Man is dead because he was never created in the first place if Scott Cawthon dies!

The END

 **After One-shot: Balloon Boy clapped at the very end. I took out a shotgun and kill him.**


End file.
